


巴黎婊子不穿胸衣

by Christglim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christglim/pseuds/Christglim
Summary: 亚瑟没想去巴黎嫖，他也没想会碰到正在嫖的弗朗西斯。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 56





	巴黎婊子不穿胸衣

撇去他的秃顶、他的大肚皮以及他海象般的胡子，他眼角下垂的双目还是能让亚瑟回想起爱德华王储——或说是嘉德骑士、威尔士亲王、切斯特伯爵、康沃尔公爵、罗特塞公爵、都柏林伯爵、女王的长子、未来的爱德华七世（头衔还可以更长）——作为小王子时可爱的样貌。但是此情此景绝不能让亚瑟露出回忆的愉快。王储决议让英格兰嫖娼的行为和维多利亚女王的一切准则相悖。且不论他的妻子亚历山德拉郡主对王储在巴黎妓院安有卧房的行为作何感想，光是里头放着的订制特殊用家具就足以让女王震怒。

不过王储并没有为此忏悔，他们在这天早些时候参加了一次赛马会，王储和他的情妇去歌剧院游园。作为对英格兰国家的慷慨，王储乐意让亚瑟随意使用他在那不可言的漂亮屋子里的资源与摆设——巴黎的女人知道怎么穿胸衣和长筒袜，哦，她们太清楚了。王储走时说，把票子和钥匙留给亚瑟。他那满是享乐的大脑里自觉国家日理万机命过千岁，日常娱乐太少，而女王是给不了亚瑟多少欢乐的，她大多时间请亚瑟入宫娱乐无非是和他喝茶看书追悼亡夫，因此王储便决心适时地给亚瑟些好处便利，也算是贿赂亚瑟能在他母亲耳边好言几句。

于是亚瑟就被王储丢在了巴黎市中心的沙巴奈街12号金碧辉煌的卧房里，到处都摆着镜子，凯莉女士的大屁股穿过王储卧房的门为他需要什么服务，她是精明的女商人，王储走时还特意叮嘱她要照顾好“柯克兰勋爵”，于是当亚瑟说只需要威士忌后虽然表现得非常识相，但她还是问亚瑟是否需要把王储那个女人头天鹅身的浴缸里装满热水——他可以就着威士忌舒缓一下疲劳，然后在爱德华的大床上小睡——又或者在爱德华订制的巨大的爱椅上稍稍放纵一下。她并没有逼得很紧，只是暗示。于是亚瑟接受了关于浴缸的提议。两个风情万种的姑娘给他烧热水，都只穿了衬裙，没穿胸衣，身子压得很低，胸贴在浴缸边缘，激起浑圆的兴趣。但亚瑟矜持不动，他最近被维多利亚美德荼毒甚深，走这一趟放纵是因为女王叫他盯着些爱德华。到巴黎后他就知道爱德华他是盯不住的，他能做的只有盯住自己。那两个巴黎姑娘真就像天鹅一样搭在浴缸边缘，他不为所动看着窗外巴黎——大改后的巴黎。这鬼地方同维多利亚不列颠的一切相去甚远。亚瑟嫌得很，他的嫌到深处，自然也不打算碰巴黎女人半根头发。很有种文人雅士（民族主义者）的自视清高，宁可回伦敦嫖，不在巴黎留半分情。他刚谋杀了法国最后的君主制，他暂时不打算对法国或者法国人在做些什么。毕竟仇恨还没褪去，拿破仑的重创还埋心里，他没爱德华那么洒脱。爱德华的洒脱是不多见的，只要有酒、马、烟和女人，不动他的王储帽子，他可以和任何敌人相谈甚欢。而爱德华爱这里的臀这里的奶，他从不像亚瑟那般嫌，他生来就该在巴黎快活，仿佛投错了胎。

那俩姑娘在浴缸边折腾许久，亚瑟靠壁炉旁那把正常的椅子抽烟，盯着壁炉上复杂的雕花，寻思王储究竟大手大脚浪费了多少钱。那雕花和过多的镜子装饰都让他不可避免地想到凡尔赛宫和镜厅，于是他又多了一个抨击法国建筑的理由——复杂、多余、无意义，净忙着炫富。那两个姑娘忙活了些时候，其中一个站起来靠近他，他也不躲，但也不响应。折腾半天裤裆没有反应，冰清玉洁得很。那法国姑娘作罢了，去和她的同僚汇合分享没趣。亚瑟挑眉不挽留，等水好了，卸了一日疲乏和沉重外壳往水里浸。他抿一口酒，往浴缸壁上一靠，然后他让那两个女人回去：

“等水凉了我自然会出来。”

他讨厌巴黎。而那两个法国女人会提醒他处在巴黎妓院这件事。

然后又是一口酒。讨厌归讨厌，还是享受岁月静好。在巴黎，道德的意思是“享受让你快乐的”。

在他卧水里歇息的时候，外头传来喧闹声，然后听见了门声一响和姑娘的骚动。

“哦老天，这不是您的房间。”

女人用法语说，她听上去喝醉了，笑得很欢。

“嘘。”男人说，捂住女人的笑。

“你听，这里又没人。”男人说。然后衣服一悉索，女人尖叫了一声，然后就在浴室外头亲了起来。

“那真是长了不起的椅子。”男人说。指的是爱德华订制的那把雍容华贵的口交椅，世纪性科学在爱德华的推动下蓬勃发展。

亚瑟差点把手里的酒杯捏爆。门外头的两人显然已经是意乱情迷了起来，根本不去查一查这屋子的来头和有人在洗澡的。如果他在浴室里放了枪，他现在就会出去给那白痴一招断子绝孙。奈何他没枪，他只能用更为绅士的方法驱赶。他从浴缸里爬了出来，却发现那两女人把他的衣服放在了屋外的柜子里，只能围了条浴巾往外走。外头那两人正在爱德华的肥胖爱椅上热烈接吻，还没缴械投降。亚瑟从浴室门这儿只能看见女人被拉起来的裙摆下丰满的吊带袜，扭得是千娇百媚，而男人的上半身完全被裙子遮住了，留下两条修长的腿被压在吊带袜下头。

他开门的声音未能引起两人的注意，于是他忍着暴怒：

“抱歉。”他说，“两位是不是走错了房间？”

那两人突然听了下来。女人转过头，她橙褐色的头发卷曲地垂在额前：

“哦，老天。”然后她转过头又是咯咯一笑，“我告诉您这不是您的房间了。您还是和我去别的地方吧。”然后她乖巧地爬下来，用裙子一路盖到脚踝，向亚瑟屈膝。

她爬下来时那修长双腿的主人也终于露出了真面目。他喝太多了，眼睛弯弯的眯着，头发因为刚才的激烈被弄得乱七八糟，衣领大敞开，露出优美的锁骨。他并无歉意地坐起来些，然后看向亚瑟。

“这不是柯克兰先生吗？”

轻轻一笑。

是法兰西本人。

英格兰和法兰西本该是仇人相见分外眼红，理由不必赘述，拿破仑之死历历在目，不用提后头那些明争暗斗，基尔伯特摁着弗朗西斯揍了一顿后亚瑟还为此高兴地开了瓶香槟。上回见面时关系是缓和了，但那不过是官方说辞。这陷于淫泥之事的英俊男人就是亚瑟讨厌巴黎的罪魁祸首，放在别的时候，他们早该说些什么了，但现在一个立的精彩，一个只围了条毛巾，场面尴尬，不便外交辞令或者阴阳怪气的问候。亚瑟被叫了名字突然感觉又焦又恼，他不是第一次嫖，但也从没被这样抓包过。

“我还以为维多利亚人不会嫖。”

那厮坐在爱椅上两腿大张说着，姑娘被夹在两人中间摸不着头脑，东看西看：

“您和这位先生认识？”

“老朋友。”弗朗西斯说，“英国的勋爵柯克兰先生。看到您真是让我又惊又萎，兴致都没了。”

他是个坦荡荡的健康嫖客，从不做君子，问心无愧地花钱上床，那些连带疾病问题也同他无关。

亚瑟却不那么坦荡，终究认为这性事该隐晦些，满脸发烧，最初的生气变成羞辱又不好表现，硬着头皮：“怎么？巴黎欢场我进不得？”

说白了就是嘴硬。

“是位英国先生。”姑娘快活地说，“您当真是交友广泛。”还不忘夸弗朗西斯。

“我全世界都认得，但这位是特别的。”弗朗西斯说。

他终于从椅子上下来了，酒醒了，捧着姑娘的脸：“宝贝，你去我那间屋准备一下，我慢点过来。我得和柯克兰先生叙叙旧。”那姑娘被他的英俊迷得心旷神怡，懒得细想就被打发了——要知道，平日里接待的客人百分之九十九都不及弗朗西斯半点帅气，油腻肚皮都能收了，这样的阿波罗殿下谁看了不得心里一软两腿就任他招呼了。

等姑娘走了弗朗西斯看着亚瑟，眼神里故意弄出幅居高临下的架势。

“你玩完了？还是还没开始？”

“怎么，我们现在还得坐下来聊一聊心得吗？”亚瑟回应他的眼神满是鄙夷。

“关心一下。”弗朗西斯说，“我得保证巴黎给你的服务足够好。”

“平心而论，没伦敦好。”

“你撒谎。”

“如果你非要这样自我安慰的话。如果您能更体贴一些，我希望您能离开，我好把衣服穿上。”亚瑟说。

“我又不是没见过。你身上没一点料，看了也没什么所得。”

弗朗西斯说。

他们确实不是第一次见对方赤身裸体，但那太久远了，该用世纪做计量单位。

他那么说着靠近亚瑟。他还立着，浑身散发这男性魅力。亚瑟眼睛不瞟他，要绕开去取衣服。他决心闭嘴不同弗朗西斯交谈，弗朗西斯心领神会但又不出去。等亚瑟从柜子里拿出衣服，弗朗西斯还坦坦然地看着他。沉默是暧昧的开端，这很糟。当他们沉默时，亚瑟不得不注意到弗朗西斯的好。他英俊、漂亮、挺拔，他未能事后遗留下的情色味道令人心旷神怡。他腿间的帐篷本身就是诱惑。他蓄了点胡子后更有男人味，比在凡尔赛时高了壮了，头肩比优秀，很是玉树临风又颇为衣冠禽兽感。配合身上还滴着点水扶着浴巾维护最后底线的亚瑟和满屋的熏香，这场面很是一触即发。他们不约而同想到了凡尔赛，又各自本着本世纪热门的理性主义思潮拉扯回体面。

“怎么了？”亚瑟用眼角滤过一些不理智的冲动后抬眼对弗朗西斯说，“你对英国人的服装又有什么指摘了吗？”

“现在不是战争时期，我不介意和你来一次。”弗朗西斯说，就像他嫖得坦荡荡那样，他说这话也毫无羞耻，“毕竟你打断了我，你得给点补偿。”

“我看不出来有什么可补偿的。这是我的房间，是你误闯了。”

“我给你做，可是法国能给出最高规格的优待了，不考虑一下吗？”

“我以为你恨和我有所接触。”

“和你不一样，亚瑟，我是对自己诚实的人。我讨厌你这个人，但是这不妨碍我把你按在那张床上艹。”

他说得好像他已经半截手指进来了似的。亚瑟转过身仍然能从镜子里看到弗朗西斯的表情。

“那是你的问题，我对你或者任何法国相关的事都毫无兴趣。如果你在暗示17世纪在凡尔赛的某个错误——我并不珍藏那段体验。那甚至是我经历过的最糟的一次。”

按在褥子上半截手指进来。咬着耳朵说话。以及舌尖翻滚之类的。他好像什么都会玩。他不是绅士。

亚瑟并不怀念。

他必须按兵不动，不要为弗朗西斯的话娇了羞了，毕竟他不是卖身的风尘女，不懂得应和不懂得调情。但也不能就放任弗朗西斯走了去投入什么软糯的温柔乡。他不怀念，但他仍然有冲动去拉扯弗朗西斯已经乱了的领子，把手放进弗朗西斯的衣服里磨蹭他的肌肉。腿与腿交叠——或者单是让弗朗西斯去欣赏爱德华杰出的浴缸。

于是亚瑟有条不紊——或说是不顾廉耻地抛下了那条毛巾。他盯着台子上的衣服，都做不快不慢。然后他在瞪着弗朗西斯做出点什么。但是弗朗西斯依然停在远处，口头上的煽动。

“你长了点肉。”他说，单指亚瑟紧实的屁股，“或许不那么硌手了。你得感谢我，亚瑟，你的财富是建立在我的痛苦之上的。”

亚瑟开始穿裤子，他用余光瞟着弗朗西斯，但弗朗西斯依然不动。可没有比这更好的时机了。

“呵。”亚瑟缓慢地把裤子拉上来，“你倒是比在凡尔赛时瘦了些，我惊讶你在经历了那么多之后还有力气走进窑子。”

“你在暗示我的能力不足吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“我现在就可以把你上了。”

“我也不介意用手枪崩掉你裤子里的玩意儿。”

亚瑟挑衅着，他穿好了裤子，上半身一丝不挂。然后他转过身开始面向弗朗西斯料理他的衬衣。

“你叫了哪位陪你？”弗朗西斯说，“我认识这里的所有人。”

“和你无关。”亚瑟说。

“那把椅子是你的？”

“王储的。”

“在上面确实会很舒服。”

“呵。你想要吗？”

“如果是你的话可以考虑。”

“痴人说梦。”

亚瑟一边处理纽扣一边靠近弗朗西斯：

“你为什么还呆在这儿，你不管说什么我都不会和你做的。”亚瑟说，“过去只是我们年轻的错误。”

“但我觉得你想。”弗朗西斯说，“我从没见过任何一个男人穿衣服如此拖沓的。你仿佛在诱惑我，但你的诱惑技巧又比这房子里大部分人差多了。”

“那是因为你满脑子龌龊。”

弗朗西斯毫不掩饰地盯着咽亚瑟咽了口唾沫，在那一瞬间亚瑟几乎相信弗朗西斯会脱了裤子朝他过来了。他的心怦怦跳着，手上动作更慢了。他们好像又回到了在凡尔赛的下午——没有拿破仑，没有革命，没有大陆封锁血海深仇，他和弗朗西斯躺在褥子上喘气，周围堆满了枕头和假发。弗朗西斯的脸能配所有的假发，他就是那么该死的好看。然后他们翻过来，他们不计较信仰不计较英国的改变，单单是为了愉快——巴黎的愉快——巴黎的美德。弗朗西斯说他要把亚瑟按在镜厅上了，让他瞧瞧太阳王的富庶，让他看看自己的羞耻样。他们最终没那么做，但是现在，这屋里有足够的镜子。这屋子也足够的奢侈淫靡。足够了。

“你硬了。”弗朗西斯说。他的声音很好听，平日里就好听，故意凹嵌的声音更好听，是要接了亚瑟递过来的把柄。亚瑟等着弗朗西斯侧过头吻他。他都做好接受与嘲讽的准备了，肚子里沉甸甸的欲望已经被钩了起来，只要一个吻就可以摔得粉身碎骨。

满屋都是窑子春色和过浓的香水味。

他的手都完全停下了。

弗朗西斯的脸凑近了，嘴唇贴在他的耳朵旁：

“我觉得克劳艾准备好了，我得过去了。”

弗朗西斯说。他一下子拉开了和亚瑟的距离，转身对着镜子理了理头发。

“很高兴在这里见到您。”他对着镜子里的亚瑟笑。等他打理好头发了，他轻快地走到门边，然后又是一个浮夸的转身向微鞠躬：

“希望您在巴黎能度过一段好时光，亲爱的柯克兰先生。”

直起身时还故意眨了眨眼，好像他先前还不够迷人似的。

然后他快活地溜了出去，像只自大的天鹅。

亚瑟手还悬着，弗朗西斯一切愚蠢都来的太快了，他来不及阻止弗朗西斯，甚至来不及揪着弗朗西斯猛亲一道，弗朗西斯就轻浮地逃跑了。失去的瞬间自作多情的羞耻几乎要把他淹没，手一碰连玻璃都是滚烫的。他这一个世纪都没在嘴念过那么多的脏字儿，所谓维多利亚没得荡然无存，一个劲儿地骂，光着脚在屋里烦躁地打转无处排解。他满脑子都是设想好的动作位置——绝不会浪费那把口交椅子的马镫和把手以及脚踏板——他都设想好了，每一步——但现在额外多了用刀割开弗朗西斯的喉咙的画面。最终还是把一个看起来是全屋最廉洁的花瓶扔了出去。直到满意的听见瓷器破碎的声音，他才感觉身体的温度慢慢降了下去。

以伦敦的标准他算不上有德行，以巴黎的标准他够不着快活。

他躺在爱德华的大床上，看着繁复的天花板。

他真的讨厌透了巴黎。


End file.
